<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Adventure of Ashley Potter by gay_annabeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422689">The Adventure of Ashley Potter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_annabeth/pseuds/gay_annabeth'>gay_annabeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Gay Character, Lesbian Character, Multi, Nonbinary Character, POV Lesbian Character, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Trans, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_annabeth/pseuds/gay_annabeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Ashley Potter as she fights off evil wizards and soul sucking demons, gets a girlfriend or two, and just generally shakes up the wizarding world. She will avenge her parents and live her life to the fullest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Ron Weasley, Susan Bones/Ginny Weasley, Susan Bones/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Susan Bones/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones/Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Adventure of Ashley Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a crack, Albus Dumbledore appeared on Privet Drive for the first time in 7 years. He took in the situation; the muggle fire fighters attempting to put out the fires, fortunately with success, indicating that it was not magical, the ambulances, and the police officer talking with Petunia Dursley. She was clearly upset. Dumbledore snuck up to her invisibly, and silently cast a spell, Legilimens. Instantly, images flooded Dumbledore's mind. He saw Harry, screaming as his uncle, Vernon Dursley, the man currently being loaded into an ambulance covered in burns, attempted to grab him. Mr. Dursley had been flung across the room, then as Mrs. Dursley attempted to grab the boy, he disappeared, appearing in the hallway. Mr. Dursley once again attempted to attack Harry, but Harry screamed and once again teleported across the room, this time fire appearing where he had stood. It grew fast, and in the confusion, Harry was lost.<br/>Dumbledore ended his spell, then left. He knew Harry had survived, but was no longer anywhere near Privet Drive. He had only come to find what had caused him to leave. Now he had to find the boy.<br/>Elsewhere, about 5 miles northeast of Privet Drive, a young girl appeared, soot in her hair. She looked around, seeing no one to see her. She put up the hood of her jacket, hiding her face. She set her sights further down the road, disappearing then reappearing in the spot she had chosen. She continued to teleport, leaving Surrey and continuing north in a zig zag pattern.<br/>Ashley, she thought, overhearing a conversation during her trip where one was apparently named that. I suppose that's a good enough name. After all, if no one were planning on giving her a girl's name, she would just have to choose one herself.<br/>After 7 years, 3 months, and 2 days, Ashley Potter had decided to leave her aunt and uncle, never to return. Had decided that no one would tell her who she was. She had powers, powers she had only begun to explore, but the possibilities as she saw it were endless.<br/>It had started about 3 years ago, when her aunt had shaved her head, and she had grown it back to her usual shoulder length. Then there was the time a year ago, when her cousin, Dudley, had been chasing her with his friends, and she had teleported to the roof of their school. Since both of those instances, she had been testing those powers. She had found there was virtually no limit to how she could change her appearance, but she could only teleport to places she could see or had been to before.<br/>That very morning, she had used her powers in a way she never had before. She had used them to make herself into a real girl, hoping her aunt and uncle would finally not hate her. If anything, it had made them hate her more. Her uncle had grabbed her, screaming how she would always be a boy, and no freakishness would ever change that. They're the real freaks, she thought, more to reassure herself than anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for Reading! -Annabeth</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>